Life is Strange: The Line Between Good and Bad
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A short Grahamfield oneshot; set after the incident where Warren beats up Nathan, if you choose not to intervene, a small conversation between Max and Warren, where she tries to comfort him after he is deeply disturbed by his actions. Enjoy :)
**Life is Strange: The Line Between Good and Bad**

Life is Strange one-shot, a little additional scene after the incident in the boys dorms where Warren attacks Nathan, an extra conversation with Max comforting Warren who is afraid of his actions (if you choose not to stop Warren beating Nathan up), hints of Grahamfield, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or it's characters.

* * *

The cool wind rustled the leaves; breaking the awkward silence between Max and Warren as they stood in the main campus at Blackwell. Both of them were still deeply shaken by the incident that had occurred not that long ago.

Max and her friend Chloe Price had, for whatever reason, been in the boy's dorms, cornered by Nathan Prescott who was in one of his rages, threatening them. Warren didn't know what came over him, he had intervened, head-butting Nathan before beating him up.

' _Yet it was like the beast woke up; I just felt so angry. All I saw was red.'_ Warren thought to himself. _'It's scary, it felt good, I could've, I could've killed him, what if I…?'_

Although they had talked outside the dorms after that incident; Max had called him and asked to see him before she left for Chloe's house. Chloe was seated in her truck, clearly impatient.

"Warren, are you sure you're alright?" Max asked, worriedly. "You looked so…worried; I know you said you felt alright but, tell me truth."

Warren shook his head; Max clearly had bigger problems, yet still seemed concerned enough to make time for him.

"Max I…" He hesitated; worried still about what had happened.

He had completely lost it; even after Nathan had cried out, begged him to stop, he didn't, he kept pounding him. All the anger and rage that Warren had felt for so long had burst out and he took it out on Nathan.

He still remembered the sight of Nathan as Max finally unfroze and led Warren outside, Chloe grabbing Nathan's gun and running after them. Seeing his greatest tormentor, reduced to a quivering, whimpering wreck of a human being, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Unable to lie to Max, he explained this, adding. "I just…I'm afraid, Max, what if I, what if I do it again, I mean, I'm not any better than Nathan now…"

Max shook her head. "That's not true; Warren you are one of the kindest, sweetest people I know. You just snapped, after everything that's happened; you're not that kind of person Warren."

He shook his head vehemently. "I could have killed him Max, I never knew I had that…inside me."

"You didn't kill him." Max tried to sooth him.

But Warren's panic took over him. "I could have! How does that make me different from him!? I enjoyed hurting him!"

"But you don't enjoy it now." Max pointed out.

Warren bit his lip, Max was right about that. He subconsciously reached up to touch the still fading bruise around his own eye, from where Nathan had beaten him up.

Max continued. "Unlike Nathan, you don't still enjoy what you did, you regret, I can see that. That's how you're different, one action doesn't define who you are, what you make of your life, on a daily basis, that does."

Warren sighed; he couldn't deny Max was right about that. He felt a little better; maybe things weren't as bad as he feared.

"But, Nathan didn't deserve that…" He whispered.

Max nodded slowly. "Maybe not, but it's only fair one of the people he bullied showed him the pain he's caused, it was karma, I just hope he learns his lesson."

Warren smiled softly; he supposed he could live with that; he figured that despite everything, things would be alright, he wouldn't become the monster he feared.

Chloe blasted the horn on her car, making them jump.

Max laughed. "I better go, Chloe and I are real busy, but still…Think about what I said Warren, everything will be fine."

With that she surprisingly leaned in and kissed his cheek before hurrying over to the car. Warren smiled as he watched her go, suddenly feeling lighter than ever before.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
